1. Field of the Invention
The rail mount described herein is in the field of accessories for firearms. More specifically the rail mount is in the field of mounts for securing accessories to a firearm, including scopes, lights and other types of optics for firearms, among others. The rail mount is suitable for use with firearms with actions that eject cartridge cases from the top of a gun in an upward direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scope mounts utilizing rails are commonly used. Some rail mounts have been used for top-ejecting firearms. However, the rail mount described herein provides improved isolation of mounted accessories from the impact and dislocation caused by the impact of top-ejecting cartridge cases.